


Heroes Rising: Stories from the MHS

by V4Verbatim



Series: Heroes Rising: Stories from the MHS [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Style, Flashbacks, Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Near Future, Screenplay/Script Format, Survivor Guilt, Team Dynamics, Time Travel, Unethical Experimentation, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4Verbatim/pseuds/V4Verbatim
Summary: This story follows the life of Cassidy Joyce, a quirky prodigy child that is told by her future self to form a team of heroes. After proving herself and purchasing an abandoned warehouse as her headquarters, she locates seven misfits to be the first members of her team. The stories of the first eight members are told in the futuristic eutopian city that was once known as Chicago. But in the shadows of this perfect city for the elite are signs of a different story. A story of widespread corruption, abuse, and torment by the hands of a sinister time traveler that plans to destroy everything that Cassidy and the seven heroes know and love.
Series: Heroes Rising: Stories from the MHS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735447





	Heroes Rising: Stories from the MHS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, so please keep that in mind and PLEASE give the story a chance.

**In the Archives, a projector comes to life, flickering on and off like a light switch. When the image settles, a file begins to play. Static is the only thing seen through the lens for a few seconds, but an image comes into focus. Through the lens, a thirty year-old hero with rabbit ears and a very thick green vest appears sitting in a metal chair. She is in a white room with nothing behind her, but she doesn't seem at all bothered by it.**

Alexa: [ **Smiles awkwaardly** ] Oh, uh, the camera's on now. What do I do, again?

Hero 2: [ **Off-screen** ] [ **Chuckles** ] Don't look at the blinking light. It's probably making you nervous. Just... tell me about your time as a hero. Maybe we can back-pedal a bit qnd start with your first year.

Alexa: [ **Excitedly** ] Oh, it was wild! 2043 was, without a doubt, the best year of my life. You have no idea! Actually, you do. You were there, but it was great! We were able to help a lot of people. And I got to make friends with people that I never thought I would. Sometimed it was because of how odd they were or how impossibly difficult it was to get along with them. You know what I mean by that, right?

Hero 2: [ **Off-screen** ] Yeah. Of course. Like you said, I was there the whole time.

**The image flickers to another image. Instead of Alexa, another hero of about the same age sits in the same chair. She has short black hair obscuring part of her face and a badge with black wings on it positioned on the front of her uniform. She doesn't look directly at the camera; she instead chooses to look down and poke at a speck of dust on the table.**

Robyn: [ **Thoughtfully** ] My time as a hero? [ **Smiles** ] I mean, I had a lot of fun, just like everyone else. But it was the actual hero work that made me want to join you guys. Of course, it, uh, took a while to really find out the extent of my powers and actually start to _save_ people, but still, I felt that I really made a difference, especially after that rough first year.

**The projected image changes again. Another hero wearing two silver bracelets and a slightly annoyed expression appears in the same chair.**

Agneta: [ **Gruffly** ] [ **Shrugs** ] Meh. It was fine, I guess. I didn't get to beat up _nearly_ as many villains as I thought I would. But I didn't really feel the need to after a while.

Hero 2: But what about everything else? Did you gain any experience or grow as a person?

Agneta: [ **Nods** ] Yeah, I did gain some "real world experience." Plus, doing work for your community in the way that we did looks great on a resume. And... I do feel like I grew as a person. Ish. I was just as cool before, but I did need more people skills back then.

Hero 2: That's good then. It's nice when you can look back and see how much you've improved.

Agneta: [ **Smiles** ] Yeah. It is.

**The image returns to static again. Another hero, one with short wavy hair and a shimmering black necklace, appears. This time, a short pale creature with black eyes sits in another chair in the room as support.**

Elizabeth: [ **Smiles** ] My time as a hero? That can be summed up into one statement: prison cells. You have no _idea_ how many times my sister and I were being held hostage or being tied up or any of that. You missed out on some of the particularly fun times. But we were restrained so many times that I started to compare cells and retraints to one another. We ranked them, too. I think I still have the finished ranking sheet somewhere. [ **Quickly** ] But of course, it wasn't all that! We got a ton of experience and we helped a lot of people! That's... what I'm supposed to say, right?

Hero 2: [ **Amused** ] Nah. Just be honest. I want this to be accurate.

Elizabeth: Oh. [ **Sheepishly** ] Right.

**The creature next to her puts a hand on her shoulder and she smiles nervously**

**The projected image returns to static once more before displaying a thinner girl with a black crown on her head and bags under her eyes.**

Clara: [ **Tiredly** ] I guess it was fine at first. [ **Sniffles** ] But, when Tes was... [ **Looks away from the camera** ] Sorry. I keep thinking about it. Being a hero was okay. I was able to look out for myself after all the training we did and I did make a lot of new friends. [ **Turns red** ] And I was able to find love for a while. But we fell apart, and we weren't ever able to make up until years later, after... you know, right?

Hero 2: [ **Sincerely** ] Yeah. I get it. We all forgive you, you know. We understand the circumstances led you to take desperate measures.

Clara: [ **Relieved** ] Yeah. Thanks for that. [ **Quickly** ] So, um, being a hero had its ups and downs, and had it not been for those other factors, I would have really enjoyed being a hero just as long as you guys did.

**Another girl is shown in the chair with poofy brown hair and huge eyes. She's fidgeting in her chair hyperactively.**

Olivia: [ **Excitedly** ] Being a hero was great! So many friends, so many opportunities to help people! I especially had fun during the first year! I was still learning a lot, and you were a great teacher!

Hero 2: Aw, thanks. That's nice to know.

**Alexa is shown in the image again.**

Hero 2: What's one bit of advice that you think you could give to other heroes?

Alexa: [ **Smiles** ] Make sure to create peace among other heroes, not chaos. And even if you don't like another hero, find a way to get along with them, whether it's through a shared cause or interest. You can't defeat every villain by yourself, so you need to make friends and have allies, _especially_ with people you dislike. It could be the difference between a few dozen wounded and a few hundred dead.

**Robyn is shown again.**

Robyn: Advice? [ **Smiles and leans back** ] Don't mope around when bad things happen. Be productive, and if you're lucky, those bad things might resolve themselves if you take a step back.

**Agneta is shown again.**

Agneta: [ **Points at the camera** ] My advice is don't act rashly in a dangerous situation. It'll get people hurt, so just don't do it.

**Elizabeth is back on the screen.**

Elizabeth: [ **Thoughtfully** ] My advice... Oh! I've got it! [ **Looks at the camera** ] Sometimes, when you're a hero, you may feel like you would never fit in with the rest of society. You may feel loved and appreciated by everyone, but known by no one. Remember that no matter where you go, there are good people that will see you as what you are, a human being that's deserving of friendship before praise. So don't be afraid of what the world has in store for you. There will always be kind people out there. [ **Quietly** ] Was that okay?

Hero 2: It was perfect.

**Elizabeth smiles sheepishly and looks away from the camera.**

**Clara is back again**

Clara: Advice... [ **Quietly** ] Don't focus on your fear too much. And don't be too reckless.

**Olivia reappears.**

Olivia: [ **Taps her chin** ] Hmm... advice for future heroes. [ **Looks at the camera** ] Being a hero is a serious job, but make sure not to become _too_ serious. Balance a bit of fun with a bit of moping and stuff. It may look immature, but people like a happy person looking after them more than someone who looks like they're about to tear your eyes out... [ **Smirks** ] Like Agneta.

Agneta: [ **Nearby** ] Hey, I heard that!

**Hero 2 and Olivia laugh as they hear Agneta's far away frustration.**

**Alexa reappears for a final time.**

Hero 2: I think that's all I need from you and the others for now. Thanks for your time, Alexa.

Alexa: [ **Smiles** ] Anything for you, Cassie. Besides, I know what you're planning to do with this. You're gonna show this to other people as a documentation of us as heroes. Right?

Hero 2: Something like that.

Alexa: Well, I hope you got what you needed.

Hero 2: Yup. Everything I got from you was great. There won't be too many spoilers.

Alexa: [ **Confused** ] Spoilers?

Hero 2: [ **Quickly** ] Don't worry too much about it. Anyway, we should go. The others are waiting outside.

Alexa: [ **Smiles again** ] Alright. Come on then. Let's go and say hi.

**Alexa stands up and leaves the room. She closes the door of the white room behind her, and Hero 2 is left alone in the room. She turns the camera and shows herself to her audience. She looks like an 11 year-old girl wearing a brown cloak and red goggles. Her red hair is up in pigtails that don't seem to match her fashion, her tone of voice, or even her expression.**

Vortex: [ **Casual** **ly** ] I hope you guys enjoyed that. But you won't get to see anything else today. You actually won't be seeing us for a while if at all. Sometimes, the Editor gives up on their little projects. Be patient, though, alright? We'll be back soon, and we'll be waiting for you. Because this video here in 2059 is the end of our story. For you, though, it's only the beginning. Whether you decide to keep reading is up to you, but I hope you consider it for our sake and for the Editor's. Farewell, friends, and I hope to see you on the other side.

**The image returns to static, and the projector turns of completely. The projector room is left in the same darkness it was in before you entered.** ********


End file.
